shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger-Stripe Pirates
Roster Rinji.jpg|Captain Rinji|link=Captain Rinji 3D-Chaos.jpg|Runagai Chio|link=Runagai Chio Usagi1.jpg|Daro Daro Usagi|link=Daro Daro Usagi Nikk.jpg|Miko Nikk|link=Miko Nikk Alice-in-Wonderland-anime-versions-fandoms-30758333-1083-768.jpg|Alice|link=Alice Mansonav6.jpg|Ellis Darkwood|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ellis_Darkwood Jiro2.jpg|Jiro|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Jiro 490853-bigthumbnail.jpg|Rangass D. Kimi|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/Rangass_D._Kimi Behind the makeup for Tsuki by tovabrink.jpg|Jana Chi|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Jana_Chi Dala.jpg|Dala|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Dala Former Members Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo Lee|link=Gonzo Lee Bounties Captain Rinji - 450,000,000 Daro Daro Usagi - 200,000,000 Runagai Chio - 150,000,000 Miko Nikk - 100,000,000 Alice - 10,000,000 Ellis Darkwood - 80,000,000 Jiro - 100,000,000 Rangass D. Kimi - 250,000,000 Jana Chi - 1,000,000 Dala - 700,000 Total - 1,241,700,000 Crew History The Tiger-Stripe Pirates were formed by Captain Rinji as he was traveling the world in search of his homeland. Through his travels, he has fought against many pirates and marines alike on board his ship, the Panno Marie. It wasn't until later that he came upon a very reluctant Runagai Chio, who was cast out from his position as a commissioned officer of the Marines. With every fiber of his being, he helped him to get back his name, only to find out that the World Government were willing to keep him on separation, no matter how much evidence they had against Captain Jossu. Later, the two of them found Daro Daro Usagi. The two of them found her as she was being attacked by a gigantic ambush of men who were looking for her bounty. The three of them took them all on, busting through all thirty-six of them. It wasn't long after that, Usagi heartily agreed to join their pirate crew as their Swordsman. After a long journey in the GrandLine, it wasn't far from the border to the New World. Their last island before the RedLine was Usted Island. This was where the Tiger-Stripe Pirates were found by a great deal of the Navy, and were forced to fight their way to their ship. That was where Rinji fought against Lietenant Commander Kola and gravely injured the Marine Officer. It wasn't long after they escaped the Marines, that they became the targets of the Skeleton Bros, all because they came upon a girl named Miko Nikk. They refused to give her up to the Skeleton Bros, leading to several battles. One of which was aided by a young gunshop clerk named Ricky Muro in his store. After the destruction of the gunshop, Ricky and Rinji found the two leaders of the Skeleton Bros, Eric and Dima. After they were both defeated, Ricky and Nikk both joined the Tiger Stripe Pirates. After Usted Island, it was on to the New World, however, they came to a deadend as they approached the Red Line. They obviously could not pass through the Marine base, nor did they have the bubble resin to sail under water. As they contemplated their options, they came upon a lifeboat carrying a little girl named Alice. While they got to know this new girl, however, Vice Admiral Kitomo Rise was sent to capture the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. After a hard-fought battle, both Alice and Nikk used their dream-like powers. With Nikk's nightmarish energy mixing with Alice's dream energy, the two of them concentrated so hard, that as they approached the Red Line, a portal opened, and the entire ship was transported to a dream world known as Wonderland. In this dreamworld, Rinji was caught in a castle and forced to escape from an army of CardKnights, Chio fell into a giant staircase, Usagi faced a swordfighter known as Dracule Sakura, and Nikk found herself fighting a different version of Alice named Alys. After a hard-fought battle, Nikk was knocked unconscious, and was awakened by the real Alice. The two of them sought to find out what was wrong with Wonderland, as they could very clearly see something was amiss. Rinji narrowly escaped the castle, and found himself in the garden just on the outside. There, he met a strange race of ghost creatures, and they told him that the Red Queen was bringing about great tyranny across the land. When he swore that he would fight for them, and defeat the Red Queen with all of his power. With this promise, they gave him a devil fruit known as the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheshire. Though he was hesitant, he ended up eating it. Chio, traveling on the giant stairway, was met with resistance by Kitomo Rise, and while he put up a fight, he ended up almost getting caught. However, the White Queen intervened, and threw Rise away into the distance. She took him to her hidden lair, and explained to him what was happening in the world, and how his friends needed his help more than ever. She gave him the information he needed, and sent him on his way. Usagi, on the other hand, was not faring so well. Her fight with Sakura ended in her defeat. Though she defeated many guards that attacked her all at once, she ended up being captured and imprisoned. Her execution was scheduled for the festival that was happening the next day. The pink haired samurai girl stood chained to a platform, and watched as the party progressed, and the giant monster card known as the Executioner was nearly ready to behead her at any moment. To their surprise, though, it was Chio who charged the festival full force. He fought off the army, taking them out by the hundreds, but he could not get to Usagi. The executioner neared his victim, and it was Rinji who fought him, and defeated him in his new Giant Cheshire Form. With his help, Usagi escaped, and all of them fought off the entire army. Then it was Alice and Nikk who fought Alys and the Red Queen herself. It came down to the Tiger-Stripe Pirates against the Red Queen, once Alys was defeated by Nikk. The Red Queen proved too powerful, though, and once she took down all of them, even Alice, Alys came to her aid, and bound their souls together. With both of their strengths at once, they defeated the Red Queen in a single strike, ending her reign forever. After a hefty sum of money for their reward, the Tiger-Stripe Pirates left Wonderland, and found themselves on the other side of the Red Line. So they sailed on in the New World. Their next stop was an island known as Fringe. Right away, our crewmates fight off an entire group of gangsters, kicking them off their ship as they were trying to force Rinji to pay for "docking rights" before he even arrived on the island. To make matters worse, thanks to a strange troublemaker named Gonzo Lee, the legendary pirate Snowbeard went on a rampage and break every single rank of Marines on Fringe, which led to the Red Guard getting involved, and coming to the island to bolster the Navy's numbers. The Marines began to take to the streets, and attempted to arrest Kala, Snowbeard's crewmate and daughter. Usagi came to her aid, and was surprised to see that not only did Dracule Sakura come to her aid, but The Jolly Pirates' crew were on that island. The Jolly Pirates and Tiger-Stripe Pirates decided to join forces. On top of that, Snowbeard arrived on the scene, along with The White Blade Pirates and the three pirate crews united. It was at that moment when something unexpected happened. Molli heard Ricky Muro's voice, and recognized it. She began to attack him, and sliced off his gas mask, revealing that he was Gonzo Lee the whole time. Chio, not taking the news lightly, fought Gonzo Lee, and brought him down. With the Marines putting pressure on the island, and The Red Mafia, they turn to Sharp Francis in their desperation. However, before they could launch a counter attack, the Marines took them off guard, and struck them with a whole battalion of soldiers. As Samuel Polatsu fought Sharp "No Beard" Francis, another revelation revealed himself. Despard Titan of the Red Guard, took off his mask to reveal that he was Laz Bruno, working for the agent of chaos that was causing all of this commotion. It is revealed that Jossu Mikana was behind the whole thing as he arrives with all of his band of criminals known as the White Face Pirates. He tells them his entire plan was based around one item. Together, they grabbed the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Primordial Dragon from the Red Mafia's vaults. With the pirates winning against the Marines, it was time for the White Face pirates to attack in an attempted ambush. Even Rinji, who seemed to be winning at first, took a very unexpected hit, and was almost finished off, were it not for his friend, Jiro who showed up and helped them all fight off the new invaders. However, it was Spike of the Jolly Pirates who struck the final blow and defeated the last scoundrel of the White Face Pirates. Although Gonzo Lee escaped imprisonment, he begged for forgiveness of his betrayal, and offered to show them the way to Jossu Mikana. Together, the Jolly Pirates and the Tiger-Stripe Pirates go off to the building where the chaos was centered. Meanwhile, as Laz Bruno was about to take the very rare Dragon Devil Fruit back to Jossu, however, the doctor of the Red Mafia, Ellis Darkwood showed her superior skills in combat and brought him down with the help of strong medication. The fruit is stolen anyway, and the chase begins. Despite their best efforts, the White Face Pirate who escaped with the Devil Fruit made it to the headquarters, and to Jossu Mikana. As the pirates catch up to him, they see he has already entered the building, and the building is guarded by five giants. The two pirate crews pull out every stop in the battle against the giants. Inside the building, Jossu Mikana has successfully auctioned off the devil fruit to an unknown buyer for 900 Million Belli. This sell never comes to be, however, as the mysterious White Face Pirate who delivered it to him took off his mask to reveal the faceless identity of Kola, despite being bribed with millions of belli, he immediately kills Jossu, and frames Rinji for it. He ate the fruit, and flew off on the wings of his new dragon form. The pirates were too late, the fight was over. With her Red Mafia destroyed, the doctor Ellis Darkwood decided to join the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, and sailed off with them to their next island. Allies 1000px-Jolly Pirates' Jolly Roger.png|Jolly Pirates|link=The Jolly Pirates Whiteblade.jpg|White Blade Pirates|link=The White Blade Pirates Descendant.jpg|The Descendants|link=The Descendants MarimoJR.jpg|The Marimo Pirates|link=The Marimo Pirates Jolly Roger.png|Pop Band Pirates|link=Pop Band Pirates The Other Side Walk in the Rain A Door that Opens Padrino Black Bone Tower Graveyard of a Madman A Place Called Nowhere Ships The Panno Marie The Panno Marie was obtained from a very tyrannous Shipwright, who cheated many out of all of their earnings and had even gone so far as to kill some to gain and sell their ships. Rinji defeated him in due course, and did not feel the least bit bad about taking the war sloop off of his hands, naming it after his dearly departed Mother, Panno. Thus the Panno Marie set sail with a worthy crew at its helm, flying the Tiger-Stripes' Jolly Roger. The ship is equipped with 8 cannons from Ricky Muro's destroyed shop. 4 cannons on both port and starboard sides of the ship. There is also a custom made gatling gun that fires 30 milimeter bullets. This gun is mounted on the front of the ship, while the system runs through the front bottom deck. The Panno Marie sailed with the Seacats, and when the Seacats disbanded, Rinji formed the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. with this beautiful ship, they sailed many seas, and even made it into the New World. From Usted Island, to Fringe, then on to Black Bone Island. Then, from Black Bone Tower, it made its way toward Hotdog Island, and it was at that time that tragedy struck. Malevolent waves crashed against the ship, shaking it to a horrible extent, but it endured. It was handling the pressure of the turmoil up until a gigantic wave formed that was the size of a small island in itself. Though the crew fought against it quite well, the wave still blasted through the ship, turning it into rubble, and almost killing the crew. The Panno Marie was no more. King Cody The ship of the Descendants when they joined the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. It is a simple sloop design, and is a bit smaller than the Panno Marie. It houses the three of them rather well, but all of them agree that it could have been more spacious. The Esper Karala A ship built by Carson of the Marimo Pirates, Mountain Mike of the Skyline Pirates, and Timber of the Jolly Pirates. It is 60 feet from base to rail, 77 feet from base to the top of the masts. 200 feet from front to end, not counting the silver lion head on the front of it. It also has ten cannons on either side of the ship, and the main cabin is two stories high. It is built much like a wide battleship, only it has a more narrow point at the front to make it more aerodynamic and quick to cut through the waves. There is one very large living room, one with a furnace and oven on the inside. The kitchen has two ovens and stoves.It also has three tables, and a refridgerator that has lots of room for storage. There is also a library, absolutely full of books that doubles as a study, this room was devoted to Usagi as a wedding gift from her new husband, Chio. It has twenty living quarters, easily housing well over sixty crew members. Each room is very large, and especially made for each of the current members as when it was built. The entire ship was a memento of Sukiyaki City, as almost every single component of it was taken from the destroyed city. One interesting component is a poster from the theater where the Nightmare Coalition held their meeting. It was a poster that is now hung in Chio's room for The Slug Who Loved Me 3: The Slimey Truth. Trivia The crew's favorite food: Rinji: Cheese Chio: Chicken on a stick Usagi: Assorted Vegetables Nikk: White Chocolate Alice: Biscuits Gonzo Lee: Bacon Cheese Burgers Jiro: Steamed Dumplings Kimi: Grapes Jana: Catfish Dala: Sardines The crew's favorite color: Rinji: Red Chio: Blue Usagi: Purple Nikk: Gray Alice: Sky Blue Gonzo Lee: Gold Jiro: Green Kimi: Black Jana: Blood Red Dala: Maroon The Crew's Nationality Rinji: American Chio: Egyptian Usagi: Japanese Nikk: Transylvanian Alice: British Gonzo Lee: Brazilian Jiro: Irish Kimi: Japanese Jana: Chinese Dala: Finnish Category:Pirate Crews Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wild Generation